Embodiments of the present invention relate to subset-difference broadcast encryption with blacklisting, and more specifically, to an encryption scheme in which subset-difference lists are generated by blacklisting subsets corresponding to compromised devices and splitting subset difference lists corresponding to the blacklisted subsets into multiple subset difference lists.